t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dapplefrost022
Hey Flame. The reason why I brought this conversation here is because I don't want people telling me these ideas won't happen, like some people I know :/ I don't expect for any of this to happen. These are just ideas for FlameClan Wikia. 1. I've noticed there is over 40 archives for FC. Maybe you could add another clan? That's not evil, xD. Because I have a character that is good hearted, but I don't want all my characters in FlameClan. :3 We could change some kits to that clan also. 2. We have lots of holidays in a year. Perhaps you could have people sign their name on a page, declaring everyone a happy ___ and saying their a member of FCW. Maybe even some holiday activities. (Idk any though.) 3. On the holiday, maybe depending on colors, you could change (Pretend it's Christmas! <3) the theme colors to red and green because those are Christmas colors. Same goes for Halloween, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, etc. If you want it as a page (which is a good idea), I suggest you put the date on it like "Christmas of 2015" and keep the past Christmas's like "Christmas Of 2014" so we can look back and see everyone last Christmas. 4. We need to add some cats to the adoption page. I'm willing to give Lilysong to someone else if we do this. 5. I can make some very cool pictures for the front if you want. Just give me some cool pictures or I could myself. Works either way! :D 6. More polls. I really think you should think about adding the fanfiction category on the front page because it's easier to find them. If a fight breaks out, try to settle with a fair poll. Somewhere where people will notice like a blog or page. 7. MAYBE we could have other roleplays like dragons or wolves. We have alot of people now, and some roleplays are dead. It would be cool to experience a different view of an animal but, it's up to you. I will find /alot/ friends and see if their willing to join, btw. ;) I just really wanted to prove my worth to that wikia. I know it sounds silly, but you guys are always coming up with awesome ideas and I haven't, so now I'm kicking into high gear. This is all up to you, and I'll be very grateful if these things happen. Thanks for everything! ~ ~Dusky (This was copied so don't pay attention to some of them.) That was on purpose Dapp. Just some ideas for this wikia too. I was declined over there soo, I thought maybe you'd like some. Different roleplays would definitely interest me. If you've read it already c: Thankkss! ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 16:03, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh, alright. I'll take them into consideration. Thanks, Dusk. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 19:10, November 15, 2015 (UTC) DAPPLE I MADE A NEW SKYPE GIVE ME YOUR SKYPE OIHDHAFOHA — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:24, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I was just wondering, cause I don't see her name on the page, did you get rid of Streamlight? Cause I was going to make her an elder. It is ok if you did, but I just wanted to know because if not that means someone removed her from the page.Whitestar 23:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing just send me her description and ill get right on that.Whitestar 23:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dapple. I just wanted to ask you, can we have 4 characters in each clan if we roleplay frequently? 2 characters seems too much of a limit, because Silentsong is going to have kits and I wanna roleplay one. But that would mean getting rid of my other characters. I know your thinking about characters being unactive, but if they become inactive without a note saying "I'm on a trip" or something, you can just put them on the adoption page. Thanks for everything. <3 ~Dusk Ideas Alright, so I thought I'd jot down a few ideas that I had for the Wikia. You don't have to take all of them into consideration, though. First of all, I think we should add a bit to fun and games to the board, and if you'd like, I'd be happy to transfer some of the ones on my wikia onto here. I also would like to recommend a Project:Characters, where you can help the Wikia's character/cat pages grow larger and better formatted in making the Wikia look clean and neat, and all sorted out. Or and a Project:Coding, for expert coders (like me, Ripple, etc.) to help out with coding for people and making signatures for them, that sort of thing. These are just some ideas that I'd thought I'd bring to the table, but you don't have to approve of them. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:09, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright, sounds good to me. I'll probably be only roleplaying one more cat. Or three, but thanks anyways. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 00:52, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait who did I swear at?Whitestar 20:23, November 20, 2015 (UTC) rlly bored so why not https://join.me/784-692-153 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 14:11, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok sorry lol. I was just wondering why anyone would want to adopt Whitestar.Whitestar 16:07, November 21, 2015 (UTC) that cone — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 20:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) What would you like added to the Wikia? I'll gladly whatever is needed :3 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 17:23, November 26, 2015 (UTC) DAPPLE LOOKKKK :DDD Hey Dapps. :3 Is it okay if I can use the Clan template on another wikia? Or, if you know how to make one, maybe show me? Thanks! ''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆'' 23:10, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello, If LeafCLlan and NightClan are inactive?— Never stop believing. 17:18, December 10, 2015 (UTC) aight srry, just trying to help. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Ye it's fine. Join.me? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:25, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I understand. I've asked Flame before, And I think she said she didn't know how. But anyways, I'm just asking. May I edit the template and change it around on my wikia or no? I understand completely. Thanks again. ''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆'' 00:38, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Well I was gonna ask if maybe I could "revive" them i guess you could say. Like fix it up. It'd take a few months, but If you'd let me I'd love to fix them up.— Never stop believing. 14:26, December 11, 2015 (UTC) The badges you mean? Yeah I added them. I guess it encourages editing and people to stay active. I could remove them if you'd prefer. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:41, December 17, 2015 (UTC) You must mean the bronze grades, right? They're being deleted because someone added them onto the pages when they weren't nominated for that grade at all. Dusk and Aquila decided to remove them from pages that have no content at all. (In order to get better grades on your pages you'd need to nominate it and make it more detailed) 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) No problem. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:20, December 18, 2015 (UTC) New Group I have an idea if I can propose it. The groups called The Storm Chasers and its a clan based group that are made up of loners & rogues. This group if possible can have certain rules. If you like or agree to do I request to own the leader and the mc owned by Ripple? Also this group is a heir based group. Also since people are talking about bringing back NightClan or LeafClan then can I reconstruct it and have the leader?— Never stop believing. 21:48, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I assume your talking about both the clans and my oc group?— Never stop believing. 16:40, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Dapple, if it's okay with you, please get on the TROTC chat. Not the kik one. My phone literally exploded and Ican't even read half of the messages without my phone shutting off.. plus, it's harder to type. And I also can't take a discussion to chatzy. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:37, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Not busy anymore, so nope. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 19:31, January 17, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/937-487-188 my child